Vampire Hunter D: The Prodigal Son
by HuntressOfHearts
Summary: D is hired to find a kidnapped woman and her mother, but he's not the only one on the job. Just what forbidden knowledge does the mysterious factory hold, and what could the vampire who took the two there want with it? Will D be the one to claim the bounty and solve the mystery, or will the competition win?
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hi, thanks for taking the time to stop on by. I'll be doing my best to update this in a timely fashion of course as everyone knows, sometimes real life comes and kicks your teeth in. I've got this story in the works, and a sequel in the planning stages. Who knows, it might stretch out from there!

I've always been a big fan of the Vampire Hunter D series (seventeenish odd years and then some). I've written stuff before but I took a long, long hiatus. Now however I'm feeling the urges to write again and as such figure I should share with the rest of the world my work. Read and review if you like, reviews are always appreciated but on that same note I won't 'demand reviews or I won't publish more.' In the end I'm mostly writing this 'for me' but I figure others may enjoy it as well so I'll share it.

 **Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear.

 **The Prodigal Son**

By: HuntressOfHearts

The house was silent, the night lamps out and the fireplace filled with dimly glowing embers. The only occasional sound was the creak of a bed or the light wind outside as it rustled leaves near the bedroom windows. All in all it seemed a calm night on the frontier. Though had anyone been awake they would have noticed as the two figures entered the house and crept silently through it. One was a smaller, lither build while the other was stocky. Their features were indecernible in the darkness of the night.

Upstairs he and his partner crept toward the bedrooms that housed their prey. The elderly woman was in one alone and would pose no great challenge, or so he suspected. With a silent motion of his hands he waved the other to go after her and the werewolf nodded in response before doing as he was bid.

Once the smaller figure was sure there were no problems with the one target and his partner's 'acquisition' of her he moved to the other bedroom. Inside the moonlight spilled through the window illuminating the figures on the bed. A man and a woman lay there, deep in sleep, the Morthas.' The husband was of no concern but the wife needed to be taken. Both for the leverage she could be used for and the bit of knowledge she may have had passed down to her. Cautiously and quietly the kidnapper made his way to her side of the bed and leaned over. A quick hand over her mouth and another on her exposed right wrist both silenced and woke her up.

"My master extended his invitation to you and your mother," the creature whispered quietly as panicked eyes took in it's blue skin, black hair and solid black eyes.

"Since you declined he felt it necessary to show you how important it is that you take the invitation this time," It continued with a vicious leer, as the grip on her wrist tightened, "Should you find it in you to decline again I'm not certain your husband will see the coming morn. Do you understand?"

If possible her eyes grew wider and her heart rate increased as she nodded as much as his hand over her mouth allowed. With a grin the creature scooped her up out of the bed and disappeared out of the house with it's partner, now carrying the woman's mother.

Hours later Jonathan Morthas opened his eyes to the sunlight of another day. When he turned to greet his wife and wake her he found himself very alone, and filled with dread.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Drifter

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear. 

**Chapter 1 – The Drifter**

The wind across the plain was dry. Brownish bits of what once could have been called grass dotted the landscape, the one lone road through the middle. Combined with the sky that spoke of rain in the future it was an odd combination, but that was common on the frontier. Odd things were rather commonplace out there really. In a world where mutants, vampires and their ilk moved about a dry plain and foreboding sky were really rather normal.

Perhaps that's why the dark, inky figure that rose on the horizon was so odd, yet so commonplace at the same time. The sound of metal hooves hitting the dry road beneath were the only sound one could hear other than the wind as the figure made it's way forward. A dark cloak blew around in the breeze, a wide brimmed traveller's hat somehow remained intact on the man's head despite the wind's best effort. With a slow and steady pace the dark man, on the equally dark horse continued his path down the road toward the next city. Approximately five leagues ahead was the city of Arbanas. It was a town on the frontier so of course it was used to the rough and tumble bunch passing through, though it did seem to be a bit more well off than some of the other towns around it. Once Arbanas had been a hub of technology for the nobility, and had housed some of their many factories and production plants just outside of town. Now that area was abandoned though the city still seemed to thrive.

"It's going to storm you know," an unearthly tone, deep and gravelly, erupted into the silence. There was no reply of course, and the voice clearly not coming from the man on the horse's mouth continued with a sniff, "Fine but I wouldn't be caught in it if I were you."

With that said silence reigned again as the horseman continued on his way. A few hours later the man passed the border of the town and wound his mount through the streets toward the local inn. It was at this establishment he was to meet his possible future contractor. The building would also serve well to find shelter from the oncoming storm. Somehow he'd had the uncanny luck that it had not started yet, though the air felt ripe with it and he knew soon it would be storming in full force. Once dismounted and his horse stabled he made his way into the crowded tavern room that made up the bottom of the inn. Almost immediately any chatter and revelry ceased as all eyes fixed to his figure in the open door frame.

Easilly he stood over six feet tall, lithe yet muscular. Beneath the hat long black hair spilled down his back midway over a curved sword sheath nearly his own height and the black cape that shrouded his figure. His body was covered in a black leather like armor, two combat belts accented the look. A blue pendant hung around his neck, set in a silver colored metal. His skin contrasted greatly with the dark as he was pale, too pale for a human. Given his weapon, armor and the general look to him there was little doubt what this man's profession was despite the fact he looked to only be around twenty years of age. The silence permeated the room, all eyes stayed with him as he moved to the bar, his footfalls the only audible noise.

"I'm here to see Jonathan Morthas," the quiet, smooth voice cut across the silence to the innkeeper.

The innkeeper still held the glass and rag that were in his hands when the youth entered, movements seemingly frozen by the man infront of him. He swallowed deeply as he took in the beautiful yet intimidating appearance of the hunter before him. He looked no more than nineteen or twenty, his face pale as if carved from porcelain. Thick masculine eyebrows set above crystalline blue eyes. The youth's nose fit to his face and with the firm line his lips were set in gave him an air of unemotional seriousness. The otherworldly beauty drew even him in and he couldn't deny this man was gorgeous and very, very otherworldly.

"He's o..over there in that far corner," the innkeeper managed to stutter out, his voice wobbly. His hand shook a bit as he pointed toward the corner farthest from the door with the hand that held the rag. The dark figure gave a nod of thanks and turned to make his way to the table. Quiet footfalls brought him to the table where a lone man sat, his head in his hands. As they neared the seated man looked up to the approaching figure, his eyes filled with worry and sorrow.

"You must be the hunter, D," he managed to get out as he motioned for the other to sit. D replied with nothing more than a nod as he carefully took the offered seat. After a moment, the background noise began again around them, quieter though this time. It was as if D's mere presence put a hush over the inside of the tavern.

"As you know I'm Jonathan Morthas, and I need your help," The weary looking man continued as he wrung his hands together on the table in front of himself. It was clear this was taking a toll on him, his outfit seemed days old and his hair was rough, tousled looking as if he wasn't sleeping well, if at all.

"Go on," was the only reply he got from D so with a nod Jonathan launched into his tale.

"My mother in law and my wife have both been taken by vampires," he explained, hands still furiously twisted together, "I'm fairly sure it has to do with the fact my mother in law is versed in ancient technology and she taught my wife some of what she knows. It's the only thing I can figure why they took both of them."

"I'll do anything, pay anything for you to bring them back safely to me," the man begged, as his eyes pleaded with the stoic youth before him.

"What if it's too late and they've been turned?" D inquired calmly, as if he were merely asking how the weather was.

Jonathan looked shocked and taken aback for a moment, no doubt forgetting that for whatever reason they were taken this was a possible outcome. Finally he sighed and looked down, "I... I pray that's not the case but... if it is don't leave them to suffer like that. Please."

"You are aware of the cost," D trailed off, not a question yet not quite a statement either. It was common for vampire hunters to get at minimum five thousand dalas a day, of course the stronger the target and or hunter, the higher the price. His contractor nodded, pulled a large satchel of coins from his side and sat it on the table between them.

"Half now, the rest after they're home safe or... well," Jonathan stated, his voice quiet as he looked up to the emotionless eyes of the hunter in front of him again. "Please, please bring them back safe," he implored D again as D took hold of the bag. The dark youth nodded and stood before he walked over to make arrangements with the innkeeper. He had a feeling he'd be here a while.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Competition

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear.

 **Chapter 2 – The Competition**

Twilight had crept up and still the storm had not arrived though it hung heavier in the air than it had when D arrived in town. The lights of the city, at first a faint flicker on the horizon she'd noticed now crept into direct view only fifty feet ahead as the cloaked figure came to the top of the small hill just outside town. Arbanas looked peaceful, though obviously she knew her presence here foretold that this wasn't truly the case. With a light nudge to the cyborg horse beneath her she rode down and into the town proper, her goal the market square ahead. Most shops were still open for the night and she hoped the general store could point her in the direction of the mayor.

As she rode through the town the townsfolk gave her a wide berth and chose to stare quietly, or gossip about her presence. The steady clop of her horse's hooves, metal against the stone, was easilly the loudest noise. She was sure she cut an imposing image as she made her way to a mounted beam outside the general store. Once dismounted she tethered her horse there and with a single pat to it's neck walked inside. The few customers and shopkeep inside went quiet at her arrival, their curious eyes took in her appearance. A long black hooded cape sat pushed back off her shoulders, the hood was down and revealed her long, wavy red hair that was almost the color of blood. A dark purple scarf wound around her face and kept the lower part hidden, only her dark brown eyes were visable above it. Black leather like, skin tight armor adorned her body, hugging curves like a lover's embrace. Small silver accents and buckles decorated the armor at different places and a combat belt hung low on her waist. A long straight sword was strapped to her back and a set of silver daggers was buckled to her right leg. Black leather gloves adorned her hands, leaving only her face exposed to the sun during the day.

She approached the main counter and watched the shopkeeper swallow nervously before he spoke, "Uh.. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for the mayor. Where would I find him this time of night?" The quiet voice called out from beneath the scarf, distinctly feminine though slightly muffled.

"He's probably at his home," the man replied, as he scratched nervously at his side. "If you just go straight through town it's the big house on he hill," he continued to explain, "If not he'll be in the town hall tomorrow."

"My thanks," she intoned with a polite nod before she turned and walked back out of the shop. As soon as she was outside it seemed as if the time that had stopped by her presence slowly came back to normal, now though with added conversation of her 'purpose in town.' It seemed she was not the only one who had garnered attention however. Once outside she noted that one of the village boys, no older than twelve, was eagerly looking the animal over yet not touching it. Appreciative 'oohs' and 'aahs' came from him at points as he surveyed the animal from as many angles as he could. Carefully she took the reins and untied them which led the boy to notice her.

"Wow, this is one of the newest models of cyborg horses from the Capital isn't it?" He asked enthusiastically, seemingly unphased by the oddities of her presence. The woman nodded once in response and he gushed again before he circled the horse once more.

"These are supposed to be really hard to find out this far, yet they're the best model out," he rattled on as he examined the horse further, this time being brave enough to touch it's flank, "Their speed and handling are top notch they say."

"Indeed," she supplied as she slipped a foot in the stirrup and mounted the horse, careful not to kick him or startle the mount.

"I'm Thoma by the way," the youth explained as he watched her mount, "If you need anything for your horse while you're here let me know. I'm apprenticing to the local tech here in town."

"That explains your knowledge of them," she murmured quietly as she watched him carefully. It made a part of her happy to find at least one person out this far that was unaffected by her in the 'normal way.' The woman supposed it was his youth, or the excitement over the horse, yet it left her heart a bit more content after seeing the other townsfolk's reaction so far.

"Like I said if you need anything," He repeated with a grin, "I'd kill to get to take a closer look at one of these models."

"I'll keep that in mind," she responded with a nod.

His grin widened and she took that as her cue to leave. With the horse turned she set it at a walk through the town toward the house on the hill that overlooked Arbanas. Not long passed before she was passing through the barrier fencing and headed toward the house itself. It had most of the usual frontier setup, barriers and the like for protection. It seemed fancier than the other buildings in town which was no doubt due to it's resident's station in life. Slowly she dismounted and whispered a command to stay put. She walked the remaining few steps to the porch and knocked at the door. Soon a rotund, elderly man answered the door. He was nothing out of the ordinary as far as mayors seemed to go. She'd seen enough to know the type so she braced herself for the inevitable.

"Yes?" he asked as he took in the sight of he dark woman on his doorstep. He seemed taken aback for a moment before he regained himself.

"I'm looking for the mayor, he sent for a hunter," she replied quietly, her scarf still in place which muffled her voice a bit.

"You're the hunter then?" he questioned before he gave her another curious glance over.

"I would be, yes," she replied, her tone tight. How this man could look at her and doubt her profession she was unsure, though she was sure gender played a role. She'd seen it before, people doubing her abilities based on the curve of her hips and chest. Every time they'd been proven wrong and she walked away with her pay and a sense of accomplishment. After he stared her up and down yet again he motioned her in and she followed him. Once inside the door was shut, barred and the barrier reactivated.

"Forgive me but we have to be careful in these times," he explained as he moved to an adjoining sitting room, "Come in here and we can discuss the job."

When she followed him in she noted that the room was furnished lavishly. Elegant furniture made of dark wood and rich fabrics, tables with marble tops and other fine things filled the space. It was unusual to find this far out into the Frontier. Though Arbanas was one of the nicer frontier towns it was still very far from the capital, and still on the frontier.

"Lately we've had nobles causing problems. A few days ago two people were taken, both women," he started, his voice breaking the silence as he sat on the plush sofa, "We'd heard rumors a noble had moved into the area but we'd hoped they were wrong."

"Due to my presence I take it they weren't," she surmised quietly to which he nodded.

"There's several old technological factories and buildings west of town a half a day's ride. Nobility used to use them to create all sorts of things as far as I know. Now it's abandoned and there's no one who can run the machinery, or repair it..." He trailed off, his eyes focused away on the fire in the hearth.

The way he trailed off the woman knew he was leading up to something more. She focused her gaze on him and inquired, "Except for?"

"The one woman who was taken, she'd studied it for years. She can fix, repair and most likely run anything in those places. Her daughter was studying it as well, despite our suggestions," the mayor stated with a sigh.

"Then the nobility, or someone posing as them, wants them to use the factories for something," the hunter concluded as her brain worked to remember anything she'd learned about nobility factories and their uses, "Do you have any idea what they could be after there? Were there any demands?"

"No, there were no demands, at least not publicly or to me," he answered, "Though if you talk to the daughter's husband Jonathan Morthas perhaps he may know. I know we'd warned her not to teach her daughter the knowledge of nobility made technology. We knew it would cause an issue someday."

"Some technology can be used for the betterment of others," she intoned quietly, "Though too often it's used for the wrong reasons. What is it you want me to do?"

"We need them back, the factory destroyed and the vampires dead," he supplied as he fixed her with a serious look, "If they've become... like them... then they must be destroyed as well."

"I see. As for payment..." she started and trailed off, unphased by his demanding gaze.

"You'll have your payment in full upon completion," he offered, his arms now crossed infront of himself.

"I require half up front," she informed him, her posture relaxed yet at the ready, "It's standard practice."

"I... 'sigh' very well, fine," he acquiesced before he grabbed a pouch out of the nearby end table drawer, "I expect top notch work for my money."

"I never do anything less," she replied as she took the offered bag of coins. It felt heavy though she wasn't sure it truly was half up front. People liked to think they could get away with being slick these days.

"You'll have to put yourself up at the inn. I'm sure you can understand why I can't allow you to just stay here," he stated with a hesitant smile. She nodded in reply once and turned to leave the room. He stood behind her and followed her to the door. After it was unlocked and she was partway outside he added, "If you should happen to make sure they don't come back with the knowledge of that technology, human or not, there could be a bonus involved."

The woman paused, her form stiff and without facing him she stated in a firm voice, "I'm not a murderer. If they are changed their ends will be painless, if not they return unharmed."

"Very well," he sighed, clearly not happy about this turn of events, "By the way what do I call you by hunter?"

"Syanndra," she responded as she mounted the horse and rode off back to town.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Tavern

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear.

 **Author's Note:** I sincerely apologize for the delay in updating. My laptop hard drive started failing around the beginning of the month and it took me til now to 1) Get the new one in the mail 2) Get someone to put it in and install my drivers/OS on it. Thankfully I had everything backed up so I can resume my weekly update schedule with what was already written. I do still need to reinstall a bunch of my software though which is annoying. I am thankful however that it warned me before it died so I didn't lose everything like my old desktop drive in the past.

 **Chapter 3 – The Tavern**

For the second time that night the tavern found a deathly quiet pass over it as yet another dark clad figure entered. It had gotten semi accustomed to the one that now sat in a dark corner nursing a steaming mug of what was either tea or another hot beverage. The door shut behind her and shortly after the rumble of thunder and pelting of rain penetrated the eerie silence the room was wrapped in. Slowly Syanndra made her way to the bar to speak with the innkeeper. As she moved through the room she took in the stares, whispers and few lusty glances from a few drunkards sent her way. She also noted the figure in the corner that seemed to watch her carefully, though not in a similar fashion as the townsfolk. Syanndra hoped that he wouldn't spell out to be trouble though she suspected it likely. He gave off a more powerful aura, very similar to her own. In her mind there was little doubt as to what exactly he was.

"Can I help you?" The innkeeper asked nervously as his eyes raked up and down her form. She was clad similar to the other hunter though she had a small black leather saddlebag over her left arm.

"I require a room for an undetermined amount of time," she stated quietly as she sat a few gold coins on the bar. Her voice was slightly muffled due to her scarf yet he still heard her clearly.

"Uh... I'm not sure there are any more available right now," he stuttered nervously, "Think the last one was just uh... rented out."

"I see," her voice was steady and betrayed no emotion either way about his statement, "Are there other inns in this town with lodgings?"

"We're the only one unfortunately," he explained as he resumed wiping the glass in his hands. Her aura was dark and sent the hairs on his neck up, but it was nothing compared to the man earlier. He would admit she was beautiful, what of her face he could see, that same unearthly beauty as the youth before.

"A pity then," she murmured as she went to retrieve the money from the bar. Carefully she let him get a glance of the coinage still in her small leather pouch. She'd found in the past that these types sometimes 'magically' found a room available when the prospect of more money came up. It seemed that for enough coin they could overlook her heritage despite the fact she was hired to help their town.

"I..uh.. well let me check the book," he offered suddenly and put the glass down. After he picked up the ledger, and pretended to glance through it though it fooled no one, he spoke up again, "Yes actually we have another room upstairs, last door on the left. How long were you staying again?"

"Til my business is completed," she responded and placed the original money plus one more coin on the bar again.

"Very well then, uh will you require meals as well?" he asked, his greedy eyes on her coinpurse again as he replaced the ledger beneath the bar. He straightened back up, a key in hand as he waited for her reply.

"A meal for tonight, yes, and your best hay for my horse in the stable," she answered and put an extra silver down. After her last contract she knew the horse had well earned it's reward, and a small reprieve.

"Stew all right?" he inquired as he collected the coins on the bar, his large hand scooping them up in one grab. The other hand deposited the key on the bar infront of her as he added, "Any drink with that?"

"Wine," she supplied, "Something of quality, and a glass of water as well."

"It'll be right out if you want to drop your bag in your room," he explained as he quickly put the coins in the secure box beneath the bar. Syanndra nodded and moved to the stair case as the innkeeper went to ready her meal. D watched her with careful eyes as her figure ascended the stairs.

"Going to go see if she's competition?" the gravelly voice piped up out of the darkness as D stood. The voice was quiet enough that only D seemed to hear it and his movement to climb the stairs she'd disappeared up was answer enough.

Meanwhile she'd dropped her bags off in her room, making sure she hid the extra coin purse from the mayor with what remained from her own pouch. She'd make sure to put them in the secure compartment on her cyborg horse in the early morning when she left. Syanndra was not looking forward to leaving before dawn but she'd need to if that other man turned out to be a hunter as well. Between him as possible competition and the limited mobility she had during the daylight hours this was not going to be easy. From the look of him she surmised he was and could only guess someone else had hired him, or the mayor was pulling a fast one on them both. With her sword still on her back she emerged from the room and locked the door. Before she'd even turned she felt it, the presence behind her. An aura darker than her own licking at the edge of her senses. It actually sent a shivver down her spine that repeated itself as she heard the voice.

"What are you doing here?" the smooth, deep voice of the youth asked.

"I was hired for a job," she responded and pocketed the key in a pouch on her combat belt, "I surmise you knew as much. I could ask you the same but I suspect it's for a similar reason."

"Hm," the male merely replied as she turned to face him. He was truly gorgeous and she could tell he was not human. He had to be like her she figured. Long black hair hung in waves down his back midway, the pale angular features and crystalline eyes gave him that unearthly beauty 'their kind' held. Between the pale skin and his beauty it was enough to confirm his heritage, the pointed tips of his ears only further cemented it. He towered at least a full head taller than her and she had to tilt her head to meet his eyes.

"What job were you hired for?" he inquired quietly with a glance down from her eyes to the scarf that hid her face. He ran into few other dhampirs over the years, all save two had been male. Granny Viper had been the only female dhampir he'd ever run into before this moment. D took careful note of the long blood red hair and pointed ears trimmed in amethyst and silver. There was no doubt to him about her heritage and he surmised the scarf hid her features due to the usual reaction their kind got. Both women and men alike were generally struck silent and gaping at the appearance of a dhampir's beauty.

"The mayor hired me to go after a noble as well as handle a few other tasks," she answered quietly, her eyes locked with his. She found herself smitten with his looks, not to the point of normal women though. She still could not deny the fact that this man was absolutely gorgeous, moreso than a man should have a right to be.

"I see," he responded as he mulled over how this would work. Obviously one party had hired her and the other party had unknowingly hired him. He didn't usually work with others, or at least 'work well' with others so this was unlikely to end well.

"I would presume you were hired for the same task eh? Making me your competition," she reasoned as she watched him carefully. His face betrayed no emotion and he merely gave a nod in reply. "Great," she muttered with a sigh, "I have no quarrel with you, perhaps we can work together to accomodate both our jobs so no one loses out?" Truthfully Syanndra hoped the man would agree to teaming up. She could feel his aura, so much stronger than her own, and really did not want to possibly have to fight this man. He screamed the 'loner' type though so she figured it was a wasted effort though she had to try.

D looked at her, his face the same stoic emotionless mask as always as he simply said, "I work alone."

Syanndra was quiet for a moment, having expected this outcome, before she nodded. She swore she'd heard a snicker somewhere in the hallway after his comment though and could not place it's location. She brushed it aside and presumed it was an eavesdropper as she could only see the two of them in the hallway.

"I see," she responded, "A pity we couldn't come to an arrangement. I'll wish you the best of luck then."

D nodded once and turned slightly to allow her to pass him to the stairs. She moved past him, keeping a watch on him from the corner of her eye til he was out of sight and she was descending the stairs again. D turned back and went into his room, his left fist clenched tightly. With his door locked he planned to prepare and leave early the next morning.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Buffoon

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear.

 **Chapter 4 – The Buffoon**

Once Syanndra was downstairs she returned to the bar and took her meal and drinks in hand. A careful survey of the room showed that the corner table was the best vantage point in the place and offered the best privacy. That was the table she moved over to and sat at, her back to the wall. She was once again getting looks from the other patrons and when she removed the scarf from her face this only increased. This time though some if not all were mixed with a bit of lust. She ignored them for the most part and began to eat her meal. Her strength would need to be up to get through the day tomorrow and hopefully keep a step ahead of the other hunter. With that in mind she surrepticiously slipped a blood tablet into the glass of water. Dhampirs required three or so a day to curb the 'thirst' and she was due for one. In fact she reasoned she'd need a double dose before heading out tomorrow in the sun. Human food was optional, though it helped at times and certainly didn't hurt. Syanndra made sure though to keep up her guard as you never knew what could and or would happen in a tavern on the frontier.

It was after the second bite of her stew that a shadow fell over the table. A quick cursory glance up with her eyes told her it was one man, with two others behind him a bit to either side. The middle one had a scruffy, burly look and seemed to stand with an air that he was the 'tough guy in charge.' The other two were lankier, one shorter the other taller and clearly were not there by their own choice. She resumed eating, her eyes falling back to the meal infront of her and studiously ignored the trio. Suddenly hands were slammed on the table infront of her and the leering smug face of the middle one was inches from her own.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he asked, his deep grating voice and foul breath assulted her senses.

She merely looked back up and fixed him with a placid emotionless look. This wasn't the first town ruffian who had thought to start trouble with her, and he certainly wouldn't be the last in her lifetime. He took her gaze as an invitation to continue however, "We don't like your kind around here. Don't matter you're real pretty, we don't want you 'round these parts."

The two lackeys behind him tried their hardest to appear somewhat menacing though the undercurrent of fear the two displayed was obvious. The one seemed close enough to wetting himself that the bravado of the middle one became laughable.

"You better get out of here right now," the brave, or stupid, one continued, "Or I'll have to run you on out. You and that other one that came in earlier."

"I'll leave when my task is complete," was the only answer he got before she ignored him again and went back to eating. As the spoon was raised and about to enter her mouth again he let out a growl. His hand pulled up and back to hit her for the insult of ignoring him.

"You won't get away with ignoring me bitch," he yelled as his hand flew toward her head. Before it could connect however two things happened. Just as a pale, left hand came up and caught the fist in a vicelike grip the voice of the bartender shouted out, "Bortz!"

A pained cry left the man, now identified as Bortz, as she squeezed the fist lightly in her hand. It was a light squeeze for her however it was enough to cause the man significant discomfort without actually 'hurting' him. Her other hand held the spoon that was now empty of stew. As if to add the insult to injury she'd continued to eat throughout the exchange, undaunted by his threat or lackthereof. Behind Bortz his two helpers stared on in shock and terror at the scene before them. The spoon now out of her mouth and carefully placed back in her bowl she gave another light squeeze and fixed him with a look.

"I would appreciate being left to eat in peace." With that warning she released his hand, her own falling back to rest lightly on the table.

"You've had too much tonight Bortz," the portly innkeeper called with a sigh as he gave the man a look, "Get on home and don't stir up no more trouble in here tonight."

Bortz grumbled to himself as he nursed his now released hand. After a minute he and his lackeys turned and stormed out with mumbled comments about greedy innkeepers and filthy 'dunpeals.' The innkeeper resumed what he was doing and Syanndra was left in peace again. A small sound of relief came from her now that the tension eased. The rest of the bar had slowly eased into normal behavior again thankfully. She really did hate that reaction from people, and that word. 'Dunpeal' was the common slur for dhampir and also coincidently the most frequently used term in reference to her kind of the two words. Where it had originated from she wasn't sure but it had quickly planted it's roots in the populace and now few used the proper term for her kind. Still though she was sure she had not seen the last of Bortz and his 'brave helpers.'

After her meal was finished and the dishes returned to the bar she headed to her room. Syanndra wanted to plan her course of attack, as she was sure her competition was doing, so she could start out early the next morning. As she walked past the doors upstairs on the way to her own she heard breathy moans and creaks coming out of the one room. That certainly was not the room housing her competition she thought. She highly doubted he'd be the type to pick up a tavern wench and have his way with her given his cold demeanor. Though she did mentally admit she could be wrong it wasn't likely.

Once inside her room she sifted through the saddle bag. A couple extra knives were concealed on her person, one in her boot, one in her left bracer and a small tin with extra blood pills was stowed in a pouch on her combat belt. Her horse's safety compartment held most of her valuables and would soon be housing the extra money from the mayor. Other than some spare clothes and a couple extra daggers, to replace any lost from her leg holsters, the saddle bag was empty, save one framed photograph. Carefully she pulled it out and gazed at it. It was a photo of a couple, the man clearly a vampire as even with the advances in technology to allow vampires to show up in pictures his image was still hazy. Next to him stood a smaller, demure woman in a dark green dress that went well with his black and silver outfit. They looked so happy in the picture it brought a smile to Syanndra's face. After this contract was done perhaps she'd go back home and visit she thought.

With her preparations complete Syanndra stretched out on the bed to get some rest before her early departure. If she was going to even stand a chance against this other hunter she'd want an early start, even if that meant running the risk of heat syndrome. Heat syndrome was something she'd thankfully only dealt with a handful of times. She definately did not look forward to it again, but it was a common hazard her kind faced. Too much sun and they'd become ill. It became hard if not impossible to move and unless they buried themselves in a dark, or heavilly shaded place they could die from it. She had lucked out and hers seemed to be a yearly occurance unless she severely overexerted herself in the daylight and she'd been careful so far. If she were to fall victim to it in the middle of a hunt it would most surely not end well for her.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Ruins

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear.

 **Chapter 5 – The Ruins**

D listened to the sounds around him as he 'rested' while the night passed. He didn't need the rest necessarilly but it would help. Somewhere a few rooms down he was sure he heard a couple in the throes of passion, or a heavy fit of lust at the very least.

"So you've got competition huh?" the voice broke the silence, low and gravelly but still held a mocking tone. D ignored the voice that seemed to come from the vicinity of his left hand and so it continued, "She's a looker that one, bet she makes as many people swoon as you do."

"Enough," D commanded, his voice still quiet.

"Oh come now," the voice mocked again, as it seemed to take a perverse delight in this line of conversation, "I bet she's used those looks before to sway her competition. Maybe she'll even get the better of you with them."

D brought his left hand up to look into the palm. After a moment a face materialized, wrinkled and strange looking as it's mouth curved into a mocking grin. D gave it a stern look as he threatened, "You tempt me to just cut you off and be done with you."

"Ah, but where would you be without me," the face in his left hand replied in it's gravelly tone. This was what had been talking to him the whole time, a countenanced carbuncle that resided in his left hand. D merely hardened his gaze at the face in his palm and it gave a sigh, "All right I know when to leave you to your brooding."

When silence, other than the lovers, filled the room again D focused his hearing on the room next to his. The female dhampir had just returned to that room it seemed and despite the quiet grace of their kind he could still hear as she moved around a bit in the room. It settled after a while and he heard nothing more til early morning, perhaps three hours before the sun would rise. He heard the movement, followed by the door opening and closing.

"She's up bright and early," the carbuncle commented quietly, "Not gonna let the girl beat us to the game are we? Though I'm certain you wouldn't be the first she won over with looks."

In response D clenched his hand into a tight fist and effectively silenced the thing. Minutes later found him on his way down the stairs and out toward the stable. When he emerged from the inn he caught sight in the darkness of her figure riding off out of town to the west.

"She's got a head start," the voice from D's hand stated as D readied his horse, "Better hope the heat slows her down and not you once the sun comes up."

After he mounted he grabbed the reins tightly, moreso with the left hand, and turned the horse toward the exit of the stable. A nudge the horse's flanks sent it into a gallop down the road as D followed the tracks of the woman dhampir.

The road wound out through the crags and hills west of town. Grass was sparse and patchy as Syanndra wove her horse through and along the path at a gallop. Ruins of large buildings lay ahead and she knew she was getting closer to the 'factory' she sought. She also looked forward to the shade the building shells would provide. The sun had come up a mere half an hour ago and already glared down in full force on her hooded form. Once the sun had arisen the scarf came up to cover her nose and lower face while her hood came up to shield her eyes and head. With the promise of shade soon and the brief respite from the heat it would offer she nudged the horse into a faster gallop toward the ruins ahead. Syanndra hoped this would also keep her a bit ahead of the man she'd noticed riding behind her since she left the inn. Twenty minutes later found her weaving through the heart of the buildings and ruins, her senses on high alert. Somewhere in this mess was the factory and she knew there would be some form of day-guard, especially if the vampire was resting there while he worked on whatever his plan was. In this day and age vampires could rarely afford to go without several guards during their sleeping hours.

There was an uneasy silence, abnormal and still in the air. If you dropped a pin there would be no doubt that outside of her own horse's movements it would be the only sound you would hear. Even the wind seemed to avoid this place making for an eerie atmosphere. Large, shelled out buildings sat in various states of decay and destruction. A few buildings seemed to be in better shape than the rest, yet still nothing to brag about. Once fine cobblestone roads now lay covered in dirt and dust, bits of them missing all over the place. Once it had to have been a magnificent sight, given the architecture the nobility preferred. Now it was forgotten by time and it's masters whose priority had become survival.

The steady metallic clop of her horse was the only sound as she continued her path through the ruins. After a few more moments she came upon a few intact buildings at the heart of the eastern sector. There before her sat a few smaller buildings and a large metal factory. The doors to which were intact, as well as shut and clearly chained shut. The damage to this building and the smaller ones next to it seemed minimal allowing Syanndra to presume this was the factory that she'd been told of.

"This must be it," she whispered to herself, the sound muffled by the cloth on her face. Suddenly a sound from behind drew her attention, metallic hoof beats upon the remains of the cobblestone roads. Syanndra gave a quiet sigh as the sound grew closer and she could feel the aura of the man from the night before. She knew now she would have to move quickly, cautiously yet quickly. With that in mind she rode to one of the nearby buildings that was in less disrepair than most of the city. Quietly she dismounted and gave the command for it to stay there. Once she emerged she still could not see the other hunter so she moved toward the massive front door to the factory. It was solidly shut and thoroughly chained which left Syanndra sure there was no way through that door without alerting someone.

Quickly she moved around the side of the building where a smaller singular door set halfway down the wall. This side entrance was not visibly chained and she surmised it would be likely less trapped than the main entrance. She crouched to peak at the lock on it as a hand went toward her combat belt. Before she could take any action past a cursory glance a click echoed off the buildings and reached her ears. The sound had come from behind and above her which indicated it was most likely not the other hunter. In no time at all after she'd heard it she dove to the side and unsheathed her sword as an electrified crossbow bolt embedded itself into the thick wooden door with a fizzle. Her eyes took in the bolt for a second, which would have likely pierced something vital, before they tore up to the source of the threat. Atop the building next door was a blue skinned mutant, a smirk etched onto his face and the power crossbow in his hands.


	7. Chapter 6 - The First Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear.

 **Chapter 6 – The First Encounter**

"Well well, what have we here?" he inquired, his tone mocking as his black hair hung around his face. His grin widened into something frightening as he leveled the power crossbow at her chest. It hummed to life as he charged another bolt in it, small lights along the side illuminating the progress. It had been an invention centuries ago to improve upon some of the styles of medieval weaponry.

"It looks like a moving target," he crowed as he let another bolt fly toward her. Again Syanndra jumped out of the way, this time upwards, her feet clearing the arrow narrowly as she leapt toward her assailant. Her sword flashed out, a thin line of pain towards the mutant and he leapt back. She landed on the edge of the roof as he laughed from his new position further back on the roof and she pressed the assault so as not to give him time to reload. The downside to the power crossbows was their limited magazine size unless you had them modified. His was not so after two shots it required a reload and recharge period. Having her on the offensive also left him harder pressed to reload the crossbow but he did eventually succeed. It hummed to life again and she darted to the left to avoid another bolt.

"We can't have you interrupting our master's plans," the mutant explained as he blocked a slash of her sword with a hastily drawn blade of his own. The power crossbow in his other hand hummed as it charged up it's next round and due to their close quarters he had to buy time.

"And I can't have you stopping me from interrupting those plans," Syanndra retorted as she quickly slashed out again, her sword now in her right hand as her left grasped a dagger from her thigh. In his moment of distraction trying to dodge the sword slash the dagger caught him in his shoulder. A grunt of pain erupted from him and he dropped the crossbow. She'd managed to hit the side he was carrying it with so now she only had his sword to deal with. The two faced off as he leapt away to glare at her, while his arm and hand weren't useless they weren't strong enough to hold his crossbow anymore and use it. After a few traded and blocked blows he grinned again widely and leapt near ten feet straight back. Syanndra began to pursue him til she noticed his feral grin and his brief glance down. She followed his line of vision and caught sight of the small red flashing beacon on the ground between them. Immediately she turned to leap away and try to change her momentum away from the imminent explosion. She managed to get turned and a few feet away when it went off and the force threw her into a nearby raised portion of the wall that housed the roof stairwell.

Dust and chunks of stone debris filled the air obscuring her vision and a mad cackle tore through the dust before suddenly she saw his form flying towards her in an attempt to impale her. A quick roll to the left avoided the blow and she followed through and sent her leg out in a quick swipe to trip him. It seemed to work and he toppled backward. She used that moment to get to her feet again and readied a thrust to dispatch him. He met her move though and brought his own sword up to drive into her right shoulder. They stayed that way for a moment, his sword in her shoulder and her own through his stomach. After a few seconds that felt like eternity they split and she pulled back her left hand clutched to her wound. Syanndra kept her sword in her grip, holding it as tightly as she could with her right hand. The heat and this wound would now make her job much more difficult. She'd spent far too much time exposed in the sun and now blood loss on top of it would prove challenging.

Shock colored her features as she watched the blue mutant stand before her, the stomach wound causing him no visible issue it seemed. He was laughing again now, with a cat that ate the canary grin. Immediately he launched at her again and she brought her sword up to block the attack with what strength she had. It succeeded in blocking however the shock reverberated through her arm and made the wound throb in pain as more blood leaked from it. Syanndra knew that any hope of advantage had been lost and now she kept on the defensive as he slashed at her again with similar results. Her wound throbbed painfully again before both of them suddenly halted. A ghastly aura had filled the rooftop area, oppressive and dark. Both heads turned to take in the sight of the cause. There in all his dark glory stood D, sword at the ready. The aura rolled off him in waves preventing either Syanndra or the mutant from moving temporarily.

"Well so there's more than one of your kind here," the blue skinned mutant spat out at D as he gave a quick side glance to Syanndra, "I'm sure my master will be most intrigued by this."

"Where is your master?" D demanded, his tone quiet and serious.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," the mutant smirked, "Even if you kill me you'll never stop him."

"We'll see about that," D offered and dashed forward, sword at the ready to slice the mutant in two. His strike however missed it's mark as the fight or flight instincts of the mutant somehow allowed him to jump backward at the last second. He missed the main blow though a thin line of blood welled up across his chest though as he landed several feet away they could already see it begin to heal.

"Til we meet again," he mocked before he leapt off the building and dashed off across other roofs at a fast pace. They both watched him go and disappear before D turned to the form half standing half sagging not far from him. She regarded him carefully, sword at the ready in case he tried something. Syanndra had no doubt though that if he did it would not go well for her. She was already injured and he was clearly the stronger of the two. She hoped dearly that he wouldn't try anything but had to admit it as a possibility since they were after the same prey. Most hunters wouldn't think twice about taking out an already wounded competitor, she only hoped this man was different.

The awkward silence persisted before D sheathed his sword and in response Syanndra loosened the tight grip she'd had on her own, "I suppose I owe you thanks for the assistance."

D said nothing in return and merely watched her, her left hand clutched to her bloody shoulder, her hand stained red with it.

"What are you doing out here?" D posed in the same monotone, without the veiled hint of violence behind it as his eyes fixed onto her face. During all the fighting the hood had fallen from her head and her scarf had fallen as well so for the first time D could take in her actual appearance. His earlier presumption had been correct and he found she had the same ethereal beauty that all of their kind held. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed against the suns harsh rays and he wondered why she didn't invest in a hat instead of the hood for a moment til he wiped the notion from his head.

"Just looking into something," she replied cryptically as she pulled the blood stained hand from her shoulder. The wound was already showing some signs of closing, a trait dhampirs could be thankful for. While they didn't heal as quickly as vampires they did have faster healing than mortals. Syanndra knew that getting out of the sun would also make an improvement in her regenerative state. Another thought crossed her mind that she would have to take a blood pill sooner as well with how much blood she lost and the sun.

"I could ask you the same," she finally stated as D took a few steps toward her. Silence met her ears which was no more than what she had expected. Slowly she straightened and stood facing him, though there was still distance it was no more than arms length.

"You should go tend to that," he quietly commented as his head inclined toward her wounded shoulder. He wasn't sure what made the comment come out, perhaps it was their similar background, perhaps it was a momentary lapse, but it had come out.

"I can't afford to give you a head start," she responded quietly as she sheathed her sword before pulling her hood back up to allow some shade, "More than you'll already gain from my state."

D said nothing in return as he watched her turn and move toward the edge of the rooftop. With a small nod to him she leapt down to the ground below and made her way back toward the factory. Her shoulder throbbed and she stuck to the shadows of buildings as she moved toward the side door she'd previously found. Once their she reached into a small pouch on her combat belt and removed a small red tablet. With a wince she popped it into her mouth and swallowed it quickly. Syanndra knew it was necessary but she hated taking the things without something to wash them down or even better, dissolve them in to make a drink. That goal accomplished she took the small set of lock picks out of another pouch and set to work.


	8. Chapter 7 - The Facility

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear.

 **Chapter 7 – The Facility**

Carefully she worked the picks in the lock, the tumblers rolled and clicked as she went. Moments later a louder click sounded and she re-pocketed the tools. The dull throb in her shoulder intensified as she drew her sword again. The wound was definitely taking longer to close due to the sun but she had no time to waste. She could only hope that the synthesized blood pill would set to work soon. With sword in hand she slowly opened the door as quietly as she could. A glance inside showed no immediate and visible threats but she still kept her guard up. As she had expected the place was mostly destroyed on this floor. Machines in pieces, shattered glass and piles of dust an rubbish littered the massive room. To the north was a darkened doorway that seemed to lead down to a lower level. Beside it was a metal stairway that led to a raised overlook that hung above near half of the massive room. She could make out what looked like large, bulky old computer terminals up there through the gaps on the railing. As her gaze continued to take in the room she could see D making his way toward that stairway.

'How did he get in here?' she wondered to herself, ' Damn, I can't let him get the upper hand.'

With a faster pace she moved and ascended the stairs partway herself. Her earlier observation had been correct, computers and other machinery comprised the top area though most seemed broken. A few flickered and sparked with power but didn't seem operational. D was currently investigating one of the only operational looking terminals.

'If there's power here, then downstairs must have some too,' she internally reasoned as she watched the other hunter for a moment longer.

Quietly Syanndra turned and made her way back down to the ground floor. Another quick survey yielded nothing of interest here so she turned to face the doorway to her right. The dark stairway before her loomed ominously though the faint hum of machinery reached up to her ears as she neared it. Clearly something below still functioned and that meant she was going down to investigate.

Syanndra sheathed her weapon and carefully took a step through the dark threshold. Metal steps descended down into darkness that was occasionally illuminated with a flickering wall set light. Her eyes took mere seconds however to adjust to the lack of light given her heritage. She could still hear D up on the balcony and knew she couldn't afford to give him any edge but rushing blindly would lead to nothing but trouble. With that firmly in mind she slowly, and as quietly as possible, descended the stair way.

The wall's paint had long since chipped away save a few small spatters here and there. The lights, now yellowed with age and grime flickered intermittently as she descended. The further down she went the louder the noises of machinery became and a dim glow, brighter than the wall lights, crept up the stairs into her field of vision. The glow brightened with every step she took towards the landing below. Though the stairs continued on further down this landing opened into a cavernous room lit with ceiling lights that were surprisingly mostly intact. Lit and functional computer terminals were wired to large glass stasis chambers. Tubes and wires ran everywhere, both the floor and ceiling were littered with them. It was an impossible maze that she didn't waste her time with as at present she could see no need. Some of the chambers were empty or broken, though at least three seemed operational. Those three had terminals attached humming with life and chambers with a murky liquid.

"Just what is this place?" she whispered to herself as she gazed around the room again, her mind trying to make sense of it. Suddenly she heard the footsteps and felt the aura and moments later D was behind her. It seemed he'd caught up at last.

~~~~ With D ~~~

D meanwhile had made his own entrance through a loosely boarded window high up on the front side the building. A careful drop landed him quietly on the dirt covered ground and he surveyed the broken bits everywhere. He found nothing of value that caught his eye and proceeded to move towards the stairways at the far side of the room. A door to his right opened and he spotted the female dhampir . He paid her no mind and moved to ascend the metal stairway to the balcony. Up on this overlook sat several computer terminals wired to the machines below and some wired with large wires into the walls to an unknown area. One of these machines was semi intact and hummed with power, it's screen alight and awaiting commands. A few others nearby sparked and flickered but were too damaged to operate. D strode over to the functioning one and began typing commands into the console. The key clicks were quiet as the machine hummed and whirred, it's ancient system trying to pull up the requested data. Small clicks and beeps met D's ears as he continued to input his commands and the machine struggled to comply.

"Did you try the 'master password' yet?" the gravelly voice called out from D's left hand. There was a definite snicker to it as it asked and D had little doubt the thing was getting some perverse pleasure out of this. D however paid it no mind and remained silent as he continued his work. After a few moments of sorting and dismissing the 'public data' D began typing in the master password that most if not all Nobility technology was accessible by.

If he cared more this would stir up bad memories or thoughts for him. The master password after all did belong to his own father, the Nobility's precious 'Sacred Ancestor.' D however dismissed these thoughts and with a calm indifference entered the proper keystrokes. Immediately the computer displayed data and information that had previously been restricted. He browsed through it quickly as he read enough to determine that this facility was similar to some others he'd seen before. Ones the 'Sacred Ancestor' had used for his human and nobility crossbreeding experiments. D's eyes narrowed as he read through more of the files quickly. Unlike some of the other facilities this one specialized in alteration and experimentation after birth.

"Just what was he up to here?" the same gravelly voice from earlier questioned as D remained silent. The dhampir gave no response as he continued to scan the information. The computer relayed that the lower levels had varying levels of functionality and operational capability. D pressed a button which resulted in a beep from the terminal as it 'logged out' of master access mode before he turned and descended to the stairwell Syanndra had gone down previously. As the dark hunter made his way down the stairs questions swirled in his head. Exactly what had his father been up to here. Was there some reason the vampire he was hunting had made it a point of having association with this factory and the two women he'd kidnapped. Just what was this new threat up to.

As the stoic man continued a voice reached his ears, a dry whisper from his hand, "You think she went this way? Wonder if she found anything."

When it got no reply it gave a snort and added, "Wonder if someone's trying to make another like you..."

This however did earn a response. D's eyes narrowed and his hand curled into a tight fist, effectively silencing the carbuncle in his palm. The dull glow grew in his vision range as he neared the landing ahead and soon D found himself behind the female dhampir as she whispered, "Just what is this place?"


	9. Chapter 8 - The Lower Levels

**Disclaimer:** I obviously own none of the characters other than original ones I've created. The whole world and any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. I'm not making any money off this, it's purely for fun. Once I'm done I promise to put them back in their original condition, no worse for wear.

 **Chapter 8 – The Lower Levels**

"It's one of the nobility's research laboratories," he offered in a quiet tone.

Syanndra turned and saw him gazing at her from the corner of his eye before he surveyed the room before them again.

"What type of research?" came the expected inquiry from her as she turned to face his form more. He was silent for a moment as his eyes surveyed the room and it's furnishings. D's face gave away none of his thoughts and Syanndra found herself wondering if she'd be graced with an answer at all.

"Genetics," finally broke the silence, a quiet curse from his pale lips.

"Mutants then?" she mused as Syanndra turned to survey the room again with this newly acquired information. It seemed plausible to her. Mutants did exist 'naturally' after the fallout from the war that had tipped the scales between humanity and vampires ages ago. Now the things were a self supplying species especially if you visited any of their main dens like Barbarois. To her surprise however the stoic dhampir next to her derailed that train of thought with his next quiet reply.

"No. Human and vampire crossbreeding experiments."

Her eyes widened and took in the things before her in a whole new light. A facility dedicated to creating beings like her and the hunter beside her. The why however she couldn't wrap her mind around. Despite one area she knew of personally she knew how her kind were treated by humans at large. The hatred, the mistrust, the solitude that led them to this line of work. Dhampirs for the most part never, ever found a place to belong. Humans hated their vampiric roots and the vampires thought them sullied with their muddled blood.

While she was lost in her thoughts D had moved past her and began exploring the room. Some terminals here were clearly destroyed as those above but others showed more recent signs of repair and maintenance. His perusal from the files earlier told him however that this was merely the first of several subterranean levels to the facility with at least seven more laboratories below and two levels that were designed as living quarters. Those quarters were safe from the sun above and set up for the researchers to be protected while they worked or slept the day away. D made his way to the stairwell again and began to descend it as Syanndra pulled out of her thoughts. With an internal grumble she followed him and slowly made her way to the deeper levels. D kept going down past the next three levels til he reached the first of the two living quarters. The lights were more intact down here and mostly rusted, yet still readable, plates denoted each floor and it's purpose.

Syanndra watched him divert off the landing and enter through the steel door into the sparsely lit room beyond. She carefully weighed her options. She could follow him still or persist and explore further down which might yield her something useful. As she debated her options her shoulder gave a throb of pain. The wound from earlier had healed over but still ached as it slowly healed inside. Syanndra gave a slight wince as it throbbed again and she made up her mind. Carefully she descended further down into the depths. The further down she ventured the louder the sounds of machinery got. It seemed that the lower levels were more operational than the upper levels by far. The darkness swallowed her slow moving form as she crept down to explore.

With D:

Carefully he made his way into the room, blue eyes keenly looking for any threats. None appeared readily and he settled to take in the details of the first living area. Tables that were In horrible repair with their chairs set closest to the door he'd entered from. D carefully moved past them noticing that it seemed as if cups and plates were still left due to an emergency evacuation. Whatever had happened here had obviously led to the occupants leaving in a hurry. Toward the back of the room past what once was two small kitchenettes were several beds. Trunks sat at the foot of them and some still had belongings on their nightstands or clothes falling out of a trunk. D pondered what could have led to them fleeing in such a hurry. If this truly was one of his father's facilities it seemed odd to be abandoned in such haste and disarray. Other facilities of a similar nature when abandoned were left intact with a guard of some sort and sealed properly. Not left with personal effects all over. D glanced briefly at the easily visible items on the night stands. A pair of glasses here, a photograph there, it was standard fare for personal belongings. A few notebooks lay by some of the beds in their forgotten state and D surmised they would tell him the same as the notes from the computer earlier. He paused however as he noticed a diary laying in one of the open night stand drawers. As rude as it was to read someone's personal writings D wondered if perhaps something in it explained the hasty departure from this facility or at least what had led up to it. Carefully he took the old leather bound book into his hands and opened it to one of the last entries.

 _He's coming soon. They've let us know that soon he'll be visiting to observe our progress. I suppose we should be glad it's finally working right but it took how long... how many lives. I'm not sure if I should have ever signed up for this but once you're in there's no safe way out. How many times did we fail so far. Balthazar is ecstatic that this latest one is a success so far however we still have a few days of monitoring to be sure. I wonder if this one will make it to growing up..._

D paged forward and found the last entry in the journal. It was scrawled in a messier fashion than the previous entry and the haste used when writing it was obvious.

 _Well it was a success... but at what cost. Now that we've succeeded and he's been here to visit there are rumors going around that we're not needed anymore. Well not all of us at least. I don't know what's going to happen to the facility now that they have the results they want but I'll be damned if I go down without trying to get out of here. Saminth mentioned that some of the others are planning to make a break for it before the order comes down to eliminate us and the knowledge we have..._

The entry ended and D gathered that the diary had been left in this man's attempted haste to try and escape with his life. It wasn't adding up though. If there had been success why had the facility been 'closed' and the scientists and researchers terminated. Unless the process had been able to be fully automated there would still be a need for them. D returned the book to it's previous location and continued his exploration of the area. A door to the back that had long since fallen in led to a sectioned off area with showers and restrooms. D gathered that there was little of importance here and strode back into the main area where he gave another glance around. Nothing else jumped out at him and so he rationalized that the next option was to explore further down. Surely one of the labs lower down or the other residential floor held information on his target if not the vampire himself. There was also the puzzling mystery of this facility itself but that wasn't of priority to him at the moment other than to explain the noble's need for the place. The symbiote in his hand had been remarkably quiet throughout all this though D was grateful for it. As he neared the door to exit into the stairwell again however it decided to speak up.

"Well well, this just gets curiouser and curiouser doesn't it," the voice reached up to D's ears as it spoke quietly, "I wonder how far down this rabbit hole goes."


End file.
